ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Autobus dla nas dwóch/scenariusz
na psa w samochodzie, który wystawia głowę za okno. wystawia głowę zza okna autobusu Fosterów i zaczyna szczekać w stronę psa. Franka: kierownicą "Bloo, mówiłam ci, żebyś się nie wychylał przez okno!" Bloo: "Bo niby co mi się stanie?" drogowy trafia w stronę Bloo. "Przejazd płatny." Bloo: "O, płatna droga!" znak i zaczyna wymachiwać go obok Franki. "Super! Pojedziemy, hę, hę, hę? Możemy, hę, hę, hę?" Franka: "Po co mam płacić za przejazd, skoro tą drogą jedziemy za darmo?" Bloo: "O, Franko. Wiadomo, że to, co najlepsze, nie jest za darmo." Franka: "Nie. Wiadomo, że to, co jest najlepsze jest za darmo." Bloo: paletkami "Ach, tak? A paletki są za darmo?" Franka: "Yy, nie." Bloo: "...więc chyba pojedziemy tą płatną drogą." Franka: "Nie." Bloo: "Ta wycieczka to koszmar..." Franka: "Powtarzam po raz ostatni, to nie jest wycieczka." Bloo: "Co?" zakupy "To po co byliśmy w spożywczaku i kupiliśmy te rzeczy?" Franka: "Uzupełniliśmy zapasy, a przy okazji wstąpiliśmy do pralni." Bloo: "...bo chcemy mieć czyste ciuchy, jak pojedziemy do aquaparku." pić colę. Franka: "Nie wybieramy się do aquaparku..." Bloo: "Co?!" colę w stronę Franki. sygnalizacji zmienia się światło z żółtego na czerwone. Autokar się zatrzymuje. [Bloo znudzony patrzy przez okno. Nagle zauważa trójkę mężczyzn w aucie, którzy zamierzają się ścigać. Franka: "Nie." Bloo: "No Franka... Nie dajmy się pokonać tym chuliganom na naszym terenie..." sygnalizacji pojawia się zielone światło. Sąsiedni samochód znika ze skrzyżowania. Autokar Fosterów powoli zaczyna jechać. Bloo: "Beznadziejna wycieczka." i Bloo wysiadają z autobusu pod domem pani Foster. Franciszka zabiera ze sobą zakupy. Upada chleb. Bloo: beznamiętnie "Coś upadło." Franka: "Mógłbyś przynajmniej zamknąć drzwi autobusu..." Bloo: "Jej... Zawsze wszystko na mojej głowie!" zauważa kluczyki od autokaru w stacyjce. Bloo: "Rety, co za pokusa..." Odchodzi. chwili, autobus zaczyna jechać. Bloo: "Jeszcze jedna rundka wokół domu." pod dom pani Foster. "Trening czyni mistrza." ---- zabaw niedaleko szkoły. Maks z kolegą bawi się w samochody, naśladuje pisk opon. Kolega: "Nie, nie. To się robi tak..." prawdziwych opon. Autobus Fosterów pojawia się na placu zabaw, zatrzymuje się i odjeżdża. Maks znika. ---- Fosterów. Bloo za kierownicą. Bloo: "O, cześć Maks, co jest?" Maks: przerażeniem "Co? Ty mi lepiej powiedz, Bloo! Co ty robisz?!" Bloo: "Jadę." Maks: "Tak, to widzę, czemu?!" Bloo: "Ee... Bo pomyślałem, że będzie fajnie. I tak jest." Maks: "Ale, ale, nawet nie widzisz, co się dzieje na drodze! Jak omijasz innych kierowców?" na autobus zderzający się niemal z innym samochodem. Bloo: "Kto powiedział, że omijam?" Maks: "Bloo, musimy zwrócić autobus pani Foster!" Bloo: "Masz rację, Maks, więc zostaniesz pilotem i skierujesz to maleństwo do domu. Bo przyznam ci się, że trochę się pogubiłem..." kierować. Jakiś kierowca: "Ej, uważaj, jak jeździsz!" Bloo: przez okno "Sam se uważaj jak jeździsz!!!" przyjaciel na nowo zaczyna kierować kierownicą. Bloo: "Co? Powinienem był skręcić?" Maks: "Może lepiej ja poprowadzę..." patrzy na niego pogardliwie. Chłopak się ostro bulwersuje, a Bloo uśmiecha. się zatrzymuje. siada za kierownicą. Bloo: "eraz wrzuć jedynkę i ruszaj." Maks: "Dobra." różne klawisze, przez co uruchamia radio, ścieranie szyby, otwarcie drzwi i wiele więcej. Ostatecznie przygniata go poduszka powietrzna. Ani słowa. kieruje autobusem, Maks siedzi w fotelu za nim. Maks: "Poczekaj... Kiedy do was idę, skręcam tu w lewo, ale..." Bloo: "Oki doki. Jak dalej?" Maks: "W prawo, w prawo! Nad krzakami... albo przez nie. W prawo, w prawo! Przez podwórko Olleich. Ale uważaj, bo mają złego..". masce autokaru pojawia się pies. psa! Bloo: psa "Ty!" Maks: "Drzewo, drzewo!" pojawia się na skrzyżowaniu. Maks zauważa dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Maks: "Dom pani Foster! Już go widać!" Bloo: "Nieźle, Maks! Nie domyślą się nawet, że autobusu nie było." skrzyżowaniu ponownie pojawia się grupa mężczyzn w aucie z zamiarem zorganizowania wyścigu. Bloo spogląda na nich złowrogo. Maks: "Chwileczkę, Bloo... Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie...!" światło. Pojazdy ruszają. Maks: "Nie!" wysiadają z autobusu. Bloo: "Tak, Maks, wiem, że daliśmy ciała! Ach, co za złom! Gdybyśmy mieli więcej koni pod maską...!" Maks: "Nie, wcale nie chodzi o przegraną, tylko o to, że się zgubiliśmy!" Bloo: "Aaa." na skrzyżowanie gdzieś na pustkowiu. ---- leży na kanapie. Przegląda stacje telewizyjne. Szalony Larry: reklamie "Szaleństwo, szaleństwo, szaleństwo! Dziś wyprzedaż materaców u Szalonego Larrego! Żadnych zadatków, niskie ceny, bez odsetek do końca roku! Rozdaję materace półdarmo, dlaczego?!" Eduardo: "Nie mam pojęcia." Szalony Larry: "Bo jestem... szalony!" Eduardo: zafascynowany "Ooo...!" telefon. Franka: "Ech, znowu ktoś. Zaraz, chyba... Może ktoś odbierze?" Chudy: telefon w salonie. "Dom dla wymyślonych przyjaciół, mówi Chudy." Maks:' z telefonu na stacji benzynowej.'' "Chudy, to ja, Maks. Posłuchaj, Franka jest pewnie bardzo zła, ale..." '''Chudy: "I to jeszcze jak! Nawet bardziej niż zła. Nie widziałem jej tak złej od czasów, kiedy Bloo powiedział jej byłemu chłopakowi, że kiedyś była gruba!" Franka: oddali "Mówiłam, żebyście się nie byli!" Chudy:" Jurek Śluzik wpakował się w poważne tarapaty." Maks: "Jurek Śluzik? Więc jeszcze nie wie, że Bloo porwał autobus?" Chudy: "Porwał autobus?!!! Maks: "Cii..." Chudy: "Porwał autobus?..." Maks: "Tak, ale wrócimy za pięć minut. Nawet się nie zorientuje. Będziesz nas krył przez ten czas?" Chudy: "No nie wiem, Maks, bo... musiałbym kłamać..." Maks: "Chudy... jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi... I nas nie zawiedziesz, co nie, stary?" Chudy: "Nie... Chyba mogę wam pomóc... Ale pospieszcie się! ...jeśli możecie." Maks: "Jesteś super, Chudy!" połączenia. ---- przegląda mapę na stacji benzynowej. Po jakimś czasie zauważa Bloo na dwóch szczotkach do przepychania. ---- odsłania firanę i wygląda przez okno. Chudy: "Szybciej, szybciej... Gdzie jesteście?" niego przechodzi Eduardo ze skarbonką. Chudy: napięciu "Bloo nie zabrał autobusu!" Eduardo: zdziwiony "Yy, to dobrze..." Chudy: "Znaczy, ee... Cześć, Eduardo! Po co ci ta świnka?" Eduardo: "Nie słyszałeś?! Żadnych zadatków, bardzo niskie ceny, bez odsetek do końca roku, Larry rozdaje materace prawie za darmo, dlaczego?! Bo jest looocooo!" Chudy: wyglądając przez okno "O, brzmi nieźle..." Eduardo: "Nie nieźle, tylko looocooo!" do drzwi wejściowych "Powiesz France, że czekam w autobusie?" Chudy: "Niee, ee...! To znaczy, może powinieneś wstrzymać się do jutra?" Eduardo: "Nie, nie do jutra! Wyprzedaż jest tylko dziś. Jutro ceny już nie będą loco!" skarbonkę z rąk Eduardo i rzuca ją o podłogę. Eduardo spogląda na niego groźnie. Chudy: "Ee, pieniądze... Policzyłeś, ile ich masz?" Eduardo: "Nie..." Chudy: "A powinieneś! Głupio by było, gdyby ci zabrakło." Eduardo: się i zaczyna liczyć "Uno, dos, tres, tres i pół..." ---- za kierownicą autobusu. Maks: "...więc według mapy powinniśmy jechać tą drogą. Zaraz będziemy w domu. Całe szczęście, że Chudy nas kryje. Franka się nie skapowała." kieruje autobus w stronę zjazdu na autostradę. Maks: "Dokąd ty...?!!!" Bloo: "Skoro mamy trochę czasu, to możemy pojechać trasą widokową. Ach, no popatrz. Jak pięknie!" ---- Eduardo: pieniądze do naprawionej skarbonki. "Dwadzieścia dwa dolares." Chudy: "Ee, sorki, Eduardo, ale to chyba za mało... Nie, nie, nie, na pewno nie wystarczy, więc... zostaniesz w domu, tak?" Eduardo: "Nie, mam jeszcze kupon!" Chudy: "Yy, mogę zobaczyć?" się szarpać o kupon. Eduardo: "NIE, świnkę już mi rozwaliłeś!" Chudy: "Chcę sprawdzić datę ważności." Eduardo: "Nie, to jest mój kupon na materac!" Chudy: "Przestań..." Eduardo: "Jesteś loco jak Szalony Larry!" Chudy: "Proszę!" Eduardo: "Jeśli go podrzesz to...!" Franka: bluzę "O, Eduardo, możemy jechać?" Eduardo: na Chudym "Si. Si, możemy." Franka: "Dobra. Wezmę kluczyki." na wieszak na klucze. "To dziwne, nie ma ich tutaj! Nie szkodzi, mam zapasowe..." klucze z szuflady. Franka: "No dobra, Ed, idziemy." Chudy: "Nie, stójcie!" Franka: zdziwiona "Dlaczego?" Chudy: "No bo... No bo, no bo... No bo, no bo..." przechodzącą Koko. "No, bo Koko jest chora!" Koko: osłupiała "Koko?" wąchać swe stopy. Franka: "Naprawdę? Wygląda dobrze." Chudy: "Nie daj się zwieść pozorom... Jest bardzo chora!" Koko, po cichu "Bloo wziął autobus..." Franki "Jest bardzo chora!" szeptem, do Koko "Pomóż mi!" Franki "Prawda, Koko?" Koko: "Koko!" udawać chorą, kaszle i kładzie się, jakoby zmęczona, na rękach panny Franki. Franka: "Och, Koko, biedactwo... Musisz się położyć do łóżka!" z Koko do pokoju. "Wybacz, Ed. Jutro pojedziemy po materac." Eduardo: "Wyprzedaż jest tylko dzisiaj!" kuponem Chudy: "Nie martw się, Eduardo. Będą jeszcze inne wyprzedaże." Eduardo: "Nie." determinacją "Zależy mi na tej." ---- jedzie na swoim rowerku, razem ze skarbonką i kuponem. Chudy: przez okno "Och. Mało brakowało." Pan Zając: "Paniczu Chudy." Chudy: "Jest chora...!!!" Pan Zając: "Słucham?..." Chudy: "Yy... To znaczy... Cześć!" Pan Zając: "Aa. Witaj, miłego dnia." wzdycha ciężko. Zając otwiera drzwi. Pan Zając: "A gdzie autobus?" Chudy: "Bloo go wziął." Pan Zając: "Co?!" Chudy: "Bloo, Bloo?! Czy ja powiedziałem Bloo?! To znaczy, znaczy, znaczy, znaczy... Franka go wzięła! Tak, tak jest. Franka pojechała nim na zakupy." Pan Zając: "Dziwne. Wydawało mi się, że wróciła już jakiś czas temu." Chudy: "...bo wróciła! Tyle że... czegoś zapomniała! No tak, więc pojechała jeszcze raz... Nie będzie jej parę godzin... albo nawet dni..." przechodzi przez hol, niosąc zupę dla Koko. Chudy zaczyna krzyczeć z przerażenia. Pan Zając: "Co to ma znaczyć, paniczu?!" popycha Zająca, a ten spada ze schodów. Chudy: "Sorki... Sorki, sorki, sorki, sorki, sorki... sorki, sorki...!" Franka: "Cześć, Chudy." Chudy: "Pięknie..." Franka: "Co?" Chudy: "Zupa. Pięknie... pachnie!" Franka: "No, tak..." pana Zająca za drzwiami, który kona z bólu. "Słyszałeś, Chudy?" Chudy: "Niby co?" Franka: słysząc Zająca To." Chudy: "O, to...? Yy, cóż, to pewnie... Koko! Tak, Koko. Jest z nią gorzej niż myśleliśmy, to znaczy, słychać ją aż tutaj, więc... tak, tak, to na pewno ona. Zanieś jej tę zupę..." ---- i Bloo wysiadają z autobusu pod budynkiem pizzerii. Maks: "Dlaczego nie byłeś w łazience na stacji benzynowej?" Bloo: "Fu, ohyda... Łazienki na stacjach są obrzydliwe..." Maks: "Ale smoki do przepychania..." wchodzi do pizzerii. "Nieważne." patrzy na drzwi łazienki. "Dla personelu!" ---- wychodzi zadowolony z łazienki. Zakłada czapkę personelu pizzerii. Szefowa daje mu pudełka pizz. Bloo: "Dzięki, szefowo." spogląda na Bloo. Bloo: "Mówiłeś coś?" Maks: "Teraz mnie się zachciało!" biegnie do łazienki, a szefowa zakłada mu czapkę. Szefowa: "Witaj w drużynie, mały." ---- Chudego, Eduardo, Koko i Bloo. Koko z termometrem w buzi podgrzewa go pod lampą. Słyszy kroki Chudego. Chudy: do pokoju i zamyka France drzwi pod nosem. "Słuchaj, sprawy mają się tak... Pan Zając..." Franka: zupą "Chudy! Omal nie wylałeś zupy! Odsuń się, bo jeszcze się zarazisz." na termometr "O rety, jesteś rozpalona!" karmić Koko. "Proszę, zupa dobrze ci zrobi." próbuje porozumieć się z Koko na migi. Koko: "Koko kokoko ko?" Franka: "Słucham, gdzie jest kto? O kim ona mówi?" udaje zdziwienie. Gdy Franka dalej karmi Koko, ten ponownie przekazuje dla Koko komunikat. Koko: wylewając zupę na bluzkę Franki. "Koko kokokokoko ko!" Franka: "Co?! Ktoś zepchnął Pana Zająca ze schodów?!" Chudy: "Majaczy! Ma wysoką gorączkę. Obniżymy ją." Koko i Frankę wodą. Franka: "A może wystarczy dać jej aspirynę? Powinnam mieć w torebce... Tylko gdzie zostawiłam torebkę?" ---- za kierownicą. Przeszukuje torebkę Franki, wyrzucając aspirynę. Zaczyna dzwonić telefon komórkowy Franki, Bloo odbiera połączenie. Bloo: "Halo? Nie, nie ma tu żadnej Kasi... Mówię, że tu nie ma żadnej Kasi. Ooo, ty jesteś Kasią...! Nie znam cię." się. Maks: "Czego ty właściwie szukasz?" Bloo: "Musimy mieć drobne na opłatę." Maks: "Jaką opłatę?" Bloo: "Za wjazd!" szlaban na autostradzie. Maks: "Yy, Bloo, trzeba się zatrzymać przed szlabanem..." Bloo: "Odliczymy kasę! Gdzieś tu muszą być jakieś pieniądze..." przeszukuje torebkę. Maks: "Lepiej patrz na drogę, poszukam!" Bloo: "Cel już blisko... Coraz bliżej..." Maks: Już mam! pieniądze w stronę okna. Bloo: "Super!" odbijają się od szyby. Bloo: "Nie udało się, nie wpadły. Odbiły się od szyby..." taranuje szlaban. Rusza za nim policja. ---- sanitarne w domu pani Foster. Koko leży w łóżku, Franka siedzi obok niej. Wchodzi Chudy. Chudy: "...więc poszedłem do autobusu, ale nie znalazłem." Franka: "Czego? Autobusu?!" Chudy: "Twojej torebki! Torebki! Twojej torebki! Autobus jest, jasne, że jest, tam gdzie go zostawiłaś. Nikt z nas go nie zabrał, jeśli to próbowałaś zasugerować..." Franka: "Ech, nieważne. Wezmę aspirynę od pana Zająca." Chudy: "Pana Zają...? Ja go poszukam, Franko! Musimy gdzieś tutaj być... tak... myślę." pozostaje sama. Znosi plastikowe jajko, w którym jest telefon. Przykłada słuchawkę do ucha. Koko: "Ko?" Goo: "Halo?" Koko: "Koko koko..." ---- Bloo: drobniaki funkcjonariuszowi policji. "Czterdzieści osiem, czterdzieści dziewięć, pięćdziesiąt. Pięćdziesiąt centów! To powinno pokryć opłatę i szkody. Dobra, dobra..." jeszcze jedną monetę. "Proszę, kup sobie coś ładnego. My chyba już pojedziemy..." Policjant: "Prawko i karta wozu." ---- hol domu pani Foster. Chudy przebiera się za Pana Zająca. Pojawia się Goo. Goo: "Cześć, Chudy!" Chudy: "Ja jestem Zając...!" Goo: "Ojej, co tak podskakujesz? Chodzi o to, że łatwo się przestraszyć, a nie, że jesteś dobrym skoczkiem, chociaż jesteś, bo grasz w koszykówkę, ale nie to mam na myśli. Dzwoniła Koko i mówiła, że Bloo zabrał autobus i że mamy sytuację awaryjną, i żebym tutaj przyszła, i powiedziała, że muszę coś przyprowadzić, i było to coś, co bardzo dziwnie brzmiało, ale wiesz, że Koko jest bardzo dziwna, więc jak mówi coś dziwnego, to tak naprawdę to coś normalnego, a zresztą nieważne... No to przyprowadziłam to!" futrzaka. "Futrzak, o którego prosiła Koko." Chudy: "Prosiła o futrzaka? Och, o szaraka... Miałaś sobie wyobrazić szaraka. Niepotrzebny nam futrzak, potrzebujemy zająca!" Goo: "Ooo...! Trudno, Wujku Joe." Wujek Joe odchodzi, lekko gderliwie. ---- ogląda prawo jazdy Franki. Bloo: "Kiedyś byłam straszną grubaską, ale bardzo schudłam. No i mam nową fryzurę...!" chwilowo czapkę pracownika pizzerii. "I zazwyczaj noszę okulary..." Policjant: "No, Franciszko Foster. Muszę to sprawdzić. Chwileczkę..." Odchodzi. Bloo: "Nie ma sprawy!" ---- Goo: nowego zmyślonego przyjaciela. "Co ty na to? Hę, hę, hę? Nieźle, hę?" Chudy: "Ale... to jest bóbr..." Goo: "Ech..." Chudy: "...a pan Zając jest zającem." Goo: "Nie żartuj. Zające mają zwisające uszy, duże stopy, puszyste ogony i długie wąsiska!" ---- policjant. Zauważa brak autokaru. Bloo: "Wybacz, to było jedyne wyjście!" szybko autobus. Maks: "No co ty, to najlepsze, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś!" ---- wytwory imaginacji Goo w holu. Chudy je ocenia wzrokiem. Goo: "Taa-daa!" postać podobną do pana Zająca, lecz z dłuższymi lekko wąsami. Chudy: "Świetnie. Teraz szybko wyprowadź stąd resztę." odholowuje resztę zmyślonych przyjaciół. Franka: kopię Zająca wymyśloną przez Goo. "Och, tu pan jest. Szukam pana po całym domu. W izbie chorych nie ma aspiryny, a ja nie mogę znaleźć torebki..." Pan Zając: bełkocze Franka: "Co?" Pan Zając: bełkocze Franka: "Nie rozumiem..." Pan Zając: bełkocze Chudy: "On ma gorączkę!..." Frankę i Zająca wodą. Franka: "Ach! Chudy...!" Chudy: "Sorki!" Franka: "Ech, pan też powinien się położyć..." z panem Zającem do izby chorych. ---- jedzie autostradą. Maks dzwoni przez telefon Franki. Maks: "Wybacz, Chudy. Mamy małe opóźnienie..." Chudy: "Małe opóźnienie?! Mieliście wrócić za pięć minut!" Maks: "Dasz radę nas kryć jeszcze trochę?" Chudy: "Dobra, ale pospieszcie się, nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam!" słuchawkę. spogląda na Frankę i Zająca w pomieszczeniu sanitarnym. Franka karmi kopię Goo, ten zaś bełkocze, oblewając zupą Franciszkę. ---- słońca. Bloo i Maks wciąż jadą. Bloo: "Muszę ci powiedzieć, Maks, że chyba mógłbym przywyknąć do życia w drodze. Z dala od miasta, od tego całego zgiełku, tu można poczuć smak prawdziwego życia." za oknem innego kierowcę. "Szerokiej drogi, stary!" przyjaciel zatrzymuje autobus przy autostopowiczu. Maks: "Bloo, nie!..." Bloo: "Mówiłeś coś?" Maks: "Nie mamy już miejsca..." na resztę autostopowiczów w autobusie Fosterów. Eduardo jedzie rowerem. Eduardo: "...dziś jest wyprzedaż..." Maks: Eda przez okno. "Bloo, to był Eduardo!" Bloo: "Ale przecież wszystkie miejsca są zajęte." spogląda na Bloo złowrogo. Bloo zawraca autobus. Maks: "Ej, Eduardo, wsiadaj!" wsiada do autobusu i zabiera ze sobą swój rower. ---- Goo: "Franka!" zaskoczona podskakuje i ochlapuje się zupą. "Czołem!" Franka: "O, cześć Goo... Szukasz Maksa? Nie ma go. Chwileczkę!... Bloo też nie widziałam od rana! To nie wróży nic dobrego..." ---- Maks: "Patrzcie, dom pani Foster!" Eduardo: "Jak to?!" ---- telefon. Chudy: "Odbiorę!" Franka: telefon "Dom dla wymyślonych przyjaciół. Co?! Niemożliwe! A gdzie jesteś...? Ej, Chudy, muszę jechać do warsztatu po moją przyjaciółkę Kasię. Idiota w autobusie wjechał jej w kufer. Zajmiesz się panem Zającem i Koko?" Chudy: "No, cóż, ja, no, nie wiem, rzecz w tym, że..." Goo, a za nią Maks i Bloo. Chudy: "No pewnie, że tak! Zostanę tutaj, a ty pojedź autobusem po swoją przyjaciółkę Kasię. Autobus bez wątpienia stoi przed domem, tam, gdzie go zostawiłaś." Franka: Kasi "Wyruszę za jakieś dwie minuty, muszę się przebrać. Nie uwierzysz, jaki mam dzisiaj dzień!" Chudy: "Nie tylko ty..." idzie do swojego pokoju. Chudy: do Bloo i Maksa "Rety, jak się cieszę, że was widzę!" zaczyna dzwonić telefon. Chudy: odbiera "Dom dla wymyślonych przyjaciół." Maks: w telefonie "Dobra, daj nam jeszcze kilka minut." Chudy: "Maks?..." się i patrzy na chłopca przypominającego Maksa. Ten nagle wyciąga z buzi długi język. Kopia Bloo: po japońsku ("Wszystkiego dobrego, chłopcze z nakrapianym językiem!") Goo: "Nieźle, hę? Franka dała się nabrać. To dobrze, bo zauważyła, że Maksa i Bloo nie ma, a teraz myśli, że są. A wiesz co w tym wszystkim jest najlepsze? Ten nowy Bloo zna japoński!" Kopia Bloo: ("Sprężyste wiosełko, jestem wielki!") paletkę Chudy: Maksa, przez telefon "Dwie minuty!!! Za dwie minuty Franka wyjdzie z domu, a ja nie mogę jej zatrzymać! Zamotałem się we własne kłamstwa! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Próbowałem, naprawdę próbowałem! Już dosyć, słyszysz, Maks? Na Chudego już nie liczcie, od tej chwili radźcie sobie sami!" słuchawkę. słuchawkę do ucha na nowo. "Sorki!" Szalonego Larry'ego. Maks słyszy rozłączenie połączenia. Eduardo leży na materacu. Eduardo: "O, fajny..." Bloo: "Jesteś pewien? Jeszcze tych nie wypróbowałeś!" i autostopowicze skaczą na materacach. Maks: "Chłopaki, musimy wracać do autobusu!" Eduardo: "Jeszcze momento." Maks: "Ale za dwie minuty mamy być w domu!" Eduardo: "Si, a ja potrzebuję minuty." Maks: "Ed!" Eduardo: "Tylko jednej minuty..." Kategoria:Scenariusze odcinków